


Tego listu nigdy Ci nie wyślę

by jagoda12211221



Series: Tego nigdy Ci nie wyznam [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagoda12211221/pseuds/jagoda12211221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John nie potrafi otrząsnąć się ze śmierci Sherlocka, choć minął już rok, czyli listy do martwego przyjaciela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tego listu nigdy Ci nie wyślę

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutiepiealfie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiepiealfie/gifts).



> Dziękuję cutiepiealfie za to, że wytrzymuje ze mną, nie ucieka jak mnie widzi. Za pamięć, gdy zamawiana jest pizza, nie zabijanie pewnych trzech panien, gdy drą się ( nazwijmy to "karaoke" ) i uczenie mnie ( której słoń stanął na ucho i nie potrafi utrzymać prawidłowo smyczka ) na swej altówce, w szczególności za "Hallelujah" :**

***

Dzisiaj mija rok odkąd…

***

Wczoraj minął rok.

Byłem na cmentarzu i czekałem.  Poszedłem nawet na Baker Street. Stałem pod naszymi oknami i patrzyłem w nie. Były ciemne i ciche.

***

Nie jestem taki sprytny, jak Ty. Proszę, daj mi jakąś wskazówkę.

***

Rozumiem, nie kupiłem cukru i musiałeś pić gorzką kawę. Ale jest sens tak długo się wściekać?

Sherlock…

***

Wiesz, że mimo tych wszystkich oskarżeń, oni nadal czytają bloga. Jest też całkiem sporo nowych komentarzy. Wczoraj nawet ktoś przysłał zapytanie do sprawy.

Chociaż Ty…, oficjalnie Ciebie już…

Nie wiem, po co to piszę.

***

Wracając do ostatniego listu, a raczej notatki, ta sprawa była bardzo prosta. Nawet dla mnie. Mąż zdradzał, kompletny banał.

Rozwiązałem bez wychodzenia. Poprosiłem oczywiście o kilka informacji. Nie potrafię wyczytać wszystkiego, tak jak Ty z jednego komentarza. Tyle jeszcze nie wiem.  ~~Możesz~~ Mogłeś mnie tyle jeszcze nauczyć…

***

Wczoraj skończyłem czytać mojego bloga. Nie myślałem, że zajmie mi to tyle czasu. Prawie trzy dni. Odchodziłem od komputera tylko po to, by zrobić kanapkę czy zdrzemnąć się.

A to tylko półtora roku. Nie pamiętam prawie życia przed tobą. Możliwe, że nie istniałem.

***

Dziś był pogrzeb mojego znajomego z wojska. Został w Afganistanie. Zginął w tamtym tygodniu. Przedwczoraj jego zwłoki wylądowały w kraju.

Ten pogrzeb był tak inny niż twój. Tłum ludzi. Połowa mężczyzn w mundurach. Wszyscy ubrani jak na… jak na pogrzeb. Zero bezdomnych.

Nieważne. Ale zdałem sobie sprawę, że chyba lubię chodzić na pogrzeby. Pomijając mdlejącą wdowę, są takie spokojnie. I przewidywalnie. Nie spodobałyby Ci się. Ale gdybyś tu był, latalibyśmy po miejscach zbrodni, obrażałbyś Andersona i popisywał się w najbardziej bezczelny sposób. Ganiłbym Cię, ale też robiłbym wielkie oczy. Bo jesteś geniuszem. Cholernym Geniuszem, który ma GDZIEŚ WSZYSTKICH I ROBI, CO MU SIĘ CHCE!

Nie, zapomnij. Przepraszam, że się uniosłem.

Ja po prostu … tęsknie. Odezwij się. Proszę, Sherlocku.

***

Dzisiaj spotkałem panią Hudson. To znaczy widziałem ją, ona mnie nie. Nie wiem, co mnie podkusiło zajść do tego sklepiku.

***

Musze coś ze sobą zrobić.

***

Umierałem wiele razy. Pare nawet przed wojną.

Pierwszy raz jak zmarł mój ojciec.

Drugi, gdy matka padła pijana na oczach Harry. Miała wtedy może z osiem lat. Ona też wtedy umarła.

Umarłem potem jak odbierałem ją, moja małą siostrzyczkę, z domówki, po raz któryś z rzędu pijaną do nieprzytomności i zrozumiałem, że to nie jest tylko nastoletni bunt.

Wkrótce byłem już sam. Chociaż Harry mieszkała jeszcze u mnie, a ja jej pilnowałem. A przynajmniej się starałem.

Na studiach nie umarłem ani razu. Zgony po alkoholu się nie liczą. To był dobry czas. Dużo nauki i więcej zabawy. A rano na wykład. To był naprawdę dobry czas.

Kolejne moje poważniejsze zejście zdarzyło się przy pierwszej śmierci pacjenta.

I kilka przy powrotach Harry do picia, ale w końcu umarłem w tej sprawie na dobre.

Potem zaciągnąłem się do wojska. Powiem Ci, tam było naprawdę mi dobrze. Miałem jakiś cel, a nawet kilku przyjaciół. Na wojnie byłem, hm, szczęśliwy. Następnie prawie cała moja jednostka zginęła, a mnie odesłali z dziurą w ramieniu. Umarłem, nie wiem, który to już raz, bo zabili mi przyjaciół, bo krew tryskała ze mnie jak woda z fontanny (przebita aorta) i cholernie się bałem, że nie będę mógł ruszać ręką (to były trzy kule, jedna tuż przy nerwach). O głupie ramię bałem się najbardziej.

Czekała mnie operacja, tytanowa część obojczyka. Potem były testy psychologiczne i inne bzdury. Odesłali mnie, na jakiś czas, bym się pozbierał.

Umarłem, bo, odebrali mi wszystko. I zacząłem kuleć.

Idiota ze mnie. Przez to głupie kulenie nie dali mi wrócić.

Ale dzięki temu spotkałem Ciebie.

Strasznie trudno było mi żyć. Nie potrafiłem, tęskniłem za Afganistanem! Jestem nienormalny.

Wtedy poznałem Ciebie. I dałeś mi więcej niż wszystko. Było idealnie, lepiej niż kiedykolwiek, choć byłeś najbardziej denerwującym człowiekiem na świecie, ale do wszystkiego da się przyzwyczaić. Prawie do wszystkiego. Bo Ciebie tu nie ma, a ja wciąż czekam, choć już nie na Baker Street.

Znam się na umieraniu. Ty nie mogłeś…

***

Patrzyłem na Ciebie wtedy. Patrzyłem, kiedy spadałeś i nie mogłem nic zrobić. Biegłem w twoją stronę, nawet nie zerkałem pod nogi. Mimo to nie widziałem jak upadasz. Chyba potknąłem się. Nie wiem, zresztą to nieistotne. Uderzyliśmy o ziemie prawie w tej samej chwili.

Tyle, że ja wstałem. Pamiętam to.

Zawsze byłeś szybszy od mnie. Szybciej myślałeś, biegałeś czy pisałeś SMS-y. W tym byłeś mistrzem. Nieważne, co robiłeś, zawsze miałeś komórkę w ręce. I ten okropny dźwięk przychodzących wiadomości…

 Pamiętam jak raz przez sen wysłałeś do mnie SMS-a. To było miłe.

To tyle na dzisiaj. Hm, kolejny list do domu, w którym nikt nie mieszka.

***

Kiedyś wrócę do naszego mieszkania. Będę musiał. Nawet, jeśli Mycroft zabrał twoje rzeczy, to zostały tam moje. Myślę, że nawet od widoku twych zakurzonych, nieużywanych skrzypiec i pustego stołu, który sprzątnąłem tamtego wieczoru, będzie mnie bardziej boleć brak jakichkolwiek twoich rzeczy. Albo kupka tych listów.  Ich rozsypany stosik.

Jeśli możesz to błagam, chociaż się pokaż. Żebym miał pewność. To boli Sherlocku.

Wiem, że jesteś socjopatą i takiego Cię uwielbiam - nieprzewidywalnego drania, z wielkim IQ i jeszcze większym ego. Ale błagam Cię bądź, przyjdź, choć na chwilę, bądź zwykły. Choć na chwile przestań być martwy.

***

Przeczytałem twojego bloga. Całego. Choć było ciężko.

Nareszcie mogę się pochwalić, iż jestem w czymś lepszy od Sherlocka Holmesa.

Piszesz zbyt monotonnie. To jakby czytać tabliczkę mnożenia. Choć to mogłoby być dla Ciebie ciekawsze, hm?

 ~~Jes~~...Byłeś zawsze taki inny od reszty. W ciemnym płaszczu, w ciemnej koszuli i tym niebieskim szaliku. Z jaśniejszych kolorów nosiłeś tylko biały, nieprawdaż?

Patrzę właśnie na zdjęcie, to pierwsze, w czapce. Jedyne, jakie mam. Pamiętasz, jak je postawiłem w ramce obok twojej czaszki i przykleiłem?  Wściekałeś się cały tydzień. A potem prawie dałeś się zabić, by się odegrać.

I to twoje „Nie wściekaj się, przecież wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz, John.”

Miałem ochotę Cię w takich momentach udusić.

Ale nie robiłem tego, bo zawsze pozwoliłeś mi się uratować.

***

Jestem na Ciebie zły, wiesz? Bardzo.

***

Pobiłem Mycrofta. Cieszysz się?

***

Pobiłem go, bo mnie kontrolował. „Nie możesz się bić John… Nie możesz chodzić do podziemi…. Dilerzy są niebezpieczni, John… Zacznij żyć normalnie i uspokój się, bo zadzwonię do Lestrade'a i Cię zamknie, że nielegalne…”

 ***

Jest druga dwadzieścia. Nie odrobiłem zdania domowego – papiery z kliniki piętrzą się na biurku. Od miesiąca mam pracę, chyba Ci nie mówiłem. Bardzo dobra. Spokojna i dobrze płatna.

Nienawidzę jej.

Codziennie wracam i zadaje sobie pytanie: po jaką cholerę ja to robię? Nienawidzę tych wszystkich ludzi. Są głupi, naprawdę głupi. Za bardzo przyzwyczaiłeś mnie do tych swoich mądrości. Nie widzę sensu. Wcale. Ani w pracy, ani w sobie. Zrobiłem to, co miałem zrobić. I zawiodłem.

Was nienawidzę najbardziej. Holmesów.

Dwaj egocentryczni "Ja-Wiem-Lepiej-Bo-Jestem-Holmes". Braciszek sprzedał brata. A ten się dał sprzedać.

Nienawidzę Cię za to.

Znałeś mnie dobrze, pewnie dużo lepiej niż ja sam. Wiedziałeś, że chcę Cię ratować, że to moje powietrze. Tak, jak dla Ciebie te przeklęte sprawy. A mimo to, nie pozwoliłeś mi. Ani sobie. Przegrałeś.

Czekałeś tam na mnie specjalnie? Czekałeś aż przyjadę?

Wiedziałeś, zawsze tylko - „nie wściekaj się John, przecież wiedziałem, że przyjedziesz”. Po co Ci byłem tamtym razem? Żeby popatrzeć?!

Powiedziałem Ci, że przyjaciele ochraniają się nawzajem. Odpowiedziałeś mi na to, że ciebie ochrania samotność. Wkurwiłeś mnie tym zdaniem. Chciałem Ci przyłożyć, ale pani Hudson podobno była ranna i musiałem iść.

Nigdy nie byłem dobry w kodach. Przeceniłeś mnie. A teraz do końca będę pluł sobie w brodę, że nie byłem dość dobry.

Nienawidzę cię.

***

Śmierć musi być nudna, nieprawdaż? Twoje ciało powoli się rozkłada i gnije. Mózg także.

Dusza, jeśli istnieje, udaje się do zaświatów.

W niebie nie starczyłoby im zagadek nawet na wiek dla Ciebie, a co dopiero na całą wieczność. W piekle musieliby Ci zabrać twój cały geniusz, by porządnie Cię ukarać. Ale wtedy to nie byłoby już piekło, nie dla twojego nowego "ja".

Gdyby istniał jednak Hades, oh, to by była katorga. Powoli zapominasz, Pałac Myśli burzy się. A Pola Elizejskie? NUDY.

Najlepiej było Ci tu. Na ziemi, wśród głupich ludzkich mas. Błyszczałeś jak diament wśród stada, wśród nas, idiotów.

Wpadłbyś na godzinkę i rozwiązałbyś Lestrade'owi jakąś zagadkę, co ty na to? Zabiję czarną owcę i dam Ci pełną michę jej krwi, obiecuję. Z dwiema łyżeczkami cukru i mlekiem.

***

Jest po trzeciej. Minął miesiąc, od kiedy do Ciebie pisałem. Nie działo się nic szczególnego. Wcale nic się nie działo.

***

Mam dość tej pracy. Co tydzień jakaś kobieta… Nawet nie pamiętam ich imion. Jestem bezduszny.

***

Lubię chodzić na strzelnice. Ściany się tak nie niszczą. Powinienem o tym pomyśleć wcześniej. Choć Ty lubiłeś trafiać w tę żółtą buźkę.

***

Ona oznajmiła, że czegoś Ci nie powiedziałem. Ona, czyli moja terapeutka. Jest beznadziejna. Ale Ty wiedziałeś to już od początku. Byłem u niej może trzy razy. Czyli o dwa za dużo. Prosiła, abym powiedział to u niej. To, czego Ci nie wyznałem.

Nie zrobiłem tego, bo i po co?

Nie żyjesz. Już od dawna. A ja jestem nienormalny. Gorszy świr od Ciebie. Donovan by się zdziwiła.

Nie wiem, po cholerę to piszę. Chyba przez ten spam z psem na e-mailu przypomniały mi się słowa tej terapeutki. „To napisz mu to, John, napisz”. Jak mam Ci napisać, skoro nie żyjesz? Skoczyłeś z dachu, bo…

Miałem Cię za kogoś silniejszego. Moje życie…Ty nim byłeś. Celem i wielkim kłamstwem.

Drogi Johnie Hamishu Watsonie, Święty Mikołaj nie istnieje, a ja Wielki Holmes mam was dosyć, szarzy ludzie i lecę sobie złamać kark, pa.

***

Byłem tak blisko. Gdy Ty skakałeś z tego przeklętego dachu.

Nie pojmuję, nie wiem, dlaczego to zrobiłeś. Ale jestem pewien, że czekałeś na mnie. Zawsze wiedziałeś, że przyjdę. I rozumiem to, chyba. Mimo, że ta ostatnia rozmowa była… przykra. Nie dałeś mi sobie pomóc.

To mnie widziałeś spadając.

Sherlocku, my byliśmy czymś więcej niż współlokatorami.

Byliśmy czymś więcej niż mistrzem i uczniem.

Dziękuję, że chociaż to mi pokazałeś, że jednak zależało Ci na mnie. Bo byłem, wybrałeś mnie na ostatnią osobę, którą widziałeś. A Ty byłeś ostatnią, którą… naprawdę...

Idę postrzelać.

***

Napisałem kiedyś, że najbardziej bolałby mnie widok tych listów. Nieotwartych, leżących samotnie na stoliku do kawy, w prawie pustym mieszkaniu. Tam nikt się nie wprowadził. Co jakiś czas przejeżdżam i patrzę w okna. Wiszą tam nadal nasze poszarzałe firanki.

Nie mógłbym na nie patrzeć. Na te krótkie notki w białych kopertach.

Dlatego tego listu Ci nie wyśle. Tak samo, jak reszty. Wsadzę do pudełka po butach pod łóżkiem, a któregoś dnia je spalę. A potem ja sam…

Wiem, że nie wrócisz. Jestem tego zupełnie świadomy. Zaakceptowałem to, choć nigdy się z tym nie pogodzę. Żałuję tylko, że nie będę mógł odejść tak jak Ty. Widząc twarz kogoś ważnego. Bo tylko Ty byłeś i jesteś dla mnie ważny. Nigdy Ci tego nie powiedziałem. Byłeś nie tylko moim mentorem czy współlokatorem, byłeś czymś więcej niż najlepszym przyjacielem. Tego właśnie nigdy Ci nie powiedziałem.

Bałem się tego. Bałem się, że uciekniesz od mnie. Może to by coś zmieniło.

Jurto jest rocznica. Hm, pisałem te żałosne notki przez cały rok. Tyle starczy.

Pozwolę sobie na jeszcze jedną śmierć. Ale kompletną. Za jakiś czas. Nie wiem jeszcze, kiedy. Może wpadnę pod autobus ratując jakieś dziecko. Znasz mnie. Coś się wymyśli.

To ostatni list, który piszę. W żadnym nie zachowałem reguł. Żadnej daty, wstępu i tak dalej…

Teraz się podpiszę. Choć tyle.

Do zobaczenia niebawem, Sherlocku.

Na zawsze twój,

John

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało daj jakiś znak, ładnie proszę :)


End file.
